


A Touch of Magic

by AdoringLitOink



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Magic, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pines, Role Reversal, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringLitOink/pseuds/AdoringLitOink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica and Gideon are the best of friends. But apparently, they're some kind of wizards. So they get sent off to a Summer School of Magic called 'Fallers High'. They both think it's just gonna be a typical kind of school year, but when they bump into the Pines Twins, mysterious things start to happen. Will the two be able to keep their friendship together after betrayal, and broken trust? Not everyone gets their happy ending...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Reverse Falls fanfic... So, uh, I hope you guys like it.

"Abracadabra and... Something!" said a blonde headed girl.

"I don't think that's how it works, Paz-"

"I'm trying here!"

Pacifica and Gideon were trying to levitate things with their minds, since their parents have just told them that they're wizards.

Sure, they laughed about it at first, until they made a fireball in their hands and aimed it right towards them. And some how, they have conquered a shield and saw the fireball blast away. Since that day, they've been trying to do things they saw on TV about magic.

"Do you think we need a wand? Maybe we need a wand..." said Pacifica.

"We made a shield, just by shutting our eyes and screaming our heads off. I don't think a wand is necessary." said Gideon.

Pacifica groaned and flopped on her bed. "All this wizard stuff is confusing."

Gideon sat on his bed. "You betcha."

"Why did they have to tell us? I mean, we just came back from the movie theater, laughing about 'Pony Heist' and as soon as we come through the door, all the sudden they say 'You two are wizards', GEE. What a nice way to put it!" said Pacifica.

"We were probably gonna find out eventually. Remind that creepy guy that tried to steal your bracelet, but then vanished?"

"Oh yeah... I guess that makes sense now. I said some sort of Shakespeare poem that came out of no where and BAM! He was no longer there."

"Exactly."

At that moment, their parents came into the scene.

"Kids. Me, your mother and Pacifica's parents have been talking for a while anout this now..." said Bud.

"And we've all decided to send you to a Wizard School." finished Preston.

"Wait, what?!" the two kids said in unison.

"It's summer! We don't want to go to school!" said Gideon.

"We thought it would be for the best so you two could handle your powers."

Pacifica pouted. This wasn't exactly her idea of how she wanted to spend her summer vacation. Her idea, was to ride llamas all day and into the sunset.

"When do we start?" asked Gideon.

"Tomorrow."

"Already?! But I had so many things planned for tomorrow!" said Pacifica.

"Pacifica, seeing how many bags of Gummy Koalas you can eat is not necessary important." said her father.

"You don't understand! I need to set the world wide record!"

"... I suggest for you two to start packing your things. The school is still located in Gravity Falls, but you two will be staying there for the summer."

The two groaned. "And what if we don't wanna go?"

"You two don't get the chance to choose."

"That's so unfair!"

"Life is unfair." And with that, the parents walked out of the room.

"... Maybe we should runaway."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"With llamas!"

"Paz, neither of us own a llama."

"Maybe we can see if we can summon one."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Google!"

"Oh right, sure why didn't I think of that? Google 'How to summon a llama', cause everyone wants to summon one, right?"

"Damn right."

Gideon rolled his eyes and went to his closet to grab a suitcase.

"Aw, you're gonna pack already?"

"We don't have a choice, Paz."

Pacifica blew a raspberry. "Fine then. I guess I'll go home and pack my things as well."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Oh, oh! What if I use a teleportation spell?!"

Gideon thought about the consequences. Who knew if the spell backfired or something. Maybe she'll accidentally send herself in some unknown planet.

"... Maybeee you should just go with your parents."

Pacifica blew another raspberry. "That's no fun." she went to the door and opened it. "I'll call you later, alright?"

Gideon nodded, and Pacifica left the room.

. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.

"So what did you pack?" asked Pacifica on the other line.

"Let's see... Shorts. Shirts. Vest. Shoes. Socks. Underwear.-" Gideon heard rustling noises on the end of the line.

"Pacifica... What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh nothing! Definitely not packing all my stuffed animals in my suitcase."

Gideon facepalmed himself. "Paz, ya' can't-"

"ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN."

"I give up."

Pacifica tried to fit all her stuffed animals, she even tried to sit on the suitcase and close it, but it was too thick. "Wow. This should be some kind of workout."

"How 'bout you just take one stuffed animal with ya?"

"... One stuffed animal?! Gideon, do you realize how difficult that situation is?! I can't just choose one! They're all so great!"

"Paz, it's only for the summer. You're gonna see them again when we come back."

Pacifica sighed. "I guess you're right... I'm still gonna take ten."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Two... Wait, what?"

"Two it is! You said so yourself." Gideon heard her muttering some words.

"If you're trying to turn me into a stuffed animal, it ain't gonna work."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! I was going for a llama stuffed animal, actually. There's a difference."

Gideon chuckled at the girl. He had no idea why he had a crush on her before.

"Well. I think I'm done packing!" said Pacifica.

"If all you packed was your two stuffed animals and a package of Smile Dip, that isn't really considered as packing, Paz."

"... Well it is now."

Gideon shook his head in disbelief. He heard Pacifica yawn. "I think I'm just gonna go and rest now."

"'Lright. See ya in the mornin', Paz." said Gideon.

"Nighty Night." She hanged up and the all the phone said now was 'Beeeeeeeeeeeeep'.

Gideon yawned. "Great, Pacifica passed her sleepyness to me." he thought. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed and as soon as he reached his bed, he fell asleep.

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

"W-Where am I?" said Gideon. He looked around in pure darkness. "A-Anyone?"

"H-Hi..."

Gideon screamed and looked around, turning his head in every direction.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..."

"W-Where are you?"

"Look below you."

Gideon looked down, and screamed again. Causing the little blue triangle beneath him scream also.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gideon stopped screaming and looked at the little triangle, now trembling. He looked around and walked close to it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. I just got startled there for a moment."

The little triangle, looked at him with his one eye. "I-It's okay." he sniffled.

Gideon smiled. "What is this place?" he asked.

He blue triangle flew up. "You're in the Dreamscape, kid!"

Gideon looked back at the triangle. "And what's your name?"

"Name's Will Cipher!"

"And why exactly am I here?"

"Oh right! You and your little friend are in danger."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"W-Well... I-I don't exactly do these kind of things... Or my masters will kill me..."

"What things? Who's your master?"

"But since you seem cute-" "I am not cute!"

"-and nice, I'll do it! They've tortured me enough anyway..."

"Will? What are you talking ab-" Gideon gasped when Will made him look directly into his eye. He saw quick glances of something he hasn't yet experienced.

He saw Pacifica with a microphone, singing her heart out in some sort of bar, next to a girl wearing turquoise blue and a gem as a headband. The image flashed away and was replaced with some other.

Gideon was in the woods and found some sort of journal with six fingers and a '3' inside of it. A boy in a turquoise blue suit and black cape, was behind a tree, watching him.

The image flashed away again and again replaced with some other, but this time, the images were going quickly and not as slow as the first two.

Pacifica with the boy.

Gideon covered in kisses.

Pacifica drinking a Pitt Cola.

The two of them floating in the air, surronded by some glow.

It was all too much. Gideon couldn't take it anymore. Before the next image could load, that looked like Pacifica and him, Gideon closed his eyes and squirmed away from Will's grip. He was on the ground, panting.

"What was that?!" he yelled at him.

Will flinched. "I-It was a glimpse of the future."

"... The future?"

"I'm telling you, kid, you're in danger."

Gideon rubbed his head. "But, I-I don't understand."

"You don't have to! You saw enough... I think."

"Whaddya mean-"

"WILL?!" a voice boomed.

"Oh no. They're calling!"

"Huh? Who's calling?"

"I-I gotta go. Be safe. I'll be watching you!"

Gideon's eyes shot open and he got up from his bed, panting. "What a weird dream..." He looked at his hand. "THE DREAM IS REAL. -WILL." Gideon's eyes widen. He looked down on his arm. "LOOK WHAT I DID TO YOUR OTHER HAND~" Gideon gulped. What could it be? A prophecy? A code? The date of the end of the world? Gideon took a deep breath in and slowly pulled his other hand up to his eyes. "LOOK! A TURKEY." his hand was drawn as a turkey. Gideon glared at his hand.

He looked at the side of his bed, where a clock was setted. '6:09' Gideon flopped down on his bed. He had one more minute before his dad bursted in his room. He wanted to praise it. He closed his eyes and 3 seconds later, his dad burst into his room.

"Wake up, kiddo! It's your big day today!"

Gideon groaned. "5 more minutes." he begged.

"No can do, son! Me and your mom are excited for you to get out the- I mean for your first day!"

Gideon frowned.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast!" said his dad before he slammed his door shut.

Gideon turned and twist in his bed, not wanting to get up. He sighed, knowing he had to face reality and got up from his bed. He lazily walked over to his closet and grabbed his usual clothes. When he was done changing, he opened his door and went downstairs.

"Morning!"

He yelled and looked to his side. Seeing Pacifica hanging upside down from his couch.

"Ah, mornin', Paz."

"Looks like somebody didn't get enough sleep."

"What makes you-" A yawn "-Say that?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you basically look like a vampire. And not the hot kind."

Gideon pulled out his phone and looked at the camera, that was the front. Pacifica was right. He did look a vampire, and not the hot kind. "I probably lost track of time." said Gideon, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at him. She jumped off the couch and grabbed his hand. "C'mon! I heard your moms making pancakes!" she pulled him into the kitchen. The sweet smell of pancakes making filled his nose. Pacifica sat down and Gideon sat besides her. "What do you think is gonna happen in the Wizardy school?"

"I'm not sure, Paz..."

Pacifica pouted. She was also unsure of what was going to happen.

Soon a fresh plate of pancakes were sitting right in front of them. The two digged right in. Pacifica poured Maple Syrup all over her pancakes until it was flooded. Gideon was just fine with a piece of butter on them. When the two were done eating, they hopped off the chairs.

"Hey, I'll be waiting for you in the limo while you get your things and say bye to your parents." said Pacifica.

"We're taking the limo?"

Pacifica nodded.

"Well alright... I'll see ya then." he said as he walked up the stairs. He heard the entrance door close, meaning Pacifica has already headed out. Gideon went straight to his room and grabbed his things that he has packed. He headed for the door, but looked back to take one last glance of his room. He sighed and looked down as he closed the door. He went down the stairs and opened the entrance door, seeing a big black limo before his eyes. He smiled when he saw the window scroll down and Pacifica was waving at him.

"Hey Gideon! I'm right here! Can you see me?"

"Let me take those from you, sir." He looked to his side and saw Pacifica's butler. Gideon nodded and handed him this things. The butler took his things and put them in the back of the limo.

"Gideon!" Gideon turned around and saw his parents. "You take real good care of yourself, ya hear?" his dad said. Gideon nodded.

"I know, pa."

"Oh my little baby, he's growing up so fast." said his mom, pinching his cheek.

"Ma! Not in front of Paz..."

"Don't worry, Gideon! I only took a picture of you two so I can blackmail you at school now!" he heard Pacifica say.

He groaned.

"Well, you may best be off now."

Gideon nodded at his dad. The three came in for a group hug. When they separated, Gideon waved bye to them and headed for the limousine.

"DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"Ma!"

"Darn! Can you repeat that Mrs. Gleeful? I didn't get it on camera." said Pacifica.

"I SAID-"

"SHE SAID BYE."

Pacifica snickered and saw the limousine door open. Gideon hopped in and kept on waving bye to his parents until the limo started to move. As soon as they were out of sight, Gideon crossed his arms.

"You're dead to me, Pacifica."

She laughed. "Oh, come on. Lightin' up, Gideon! Hey Butler!"

"Yes Miss Northwest?"

"Turn up the beat!"

The butler did as he was told and 'I got a feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas came on. _'I got a feeling.'_ Pacifica started to dance and sway her hips around. Pacifica always knew how to dance, but Gideon didn't. Pacifica grabbed Gideon's hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"Pacifica, this could be-"

"Shut up and dance, you big ol' marshmallow."

Gideon smiled and tried to follow Pacifica's movements.

_'That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night. Feelin'. Wooohooo.'_

Gideon and Pacifica laughed as they tried to dance with each other. Pacifica gasped and pointed at the window.

"Look!" The two poked their heads out the window and a lake underneath them, bird flying, and the clear blue sky. The limousine entered a waterfall, and their heads got wet. They looked at each other and laughed at one another.

"You should see your face!"

"You should see yours!"

The two laughed again. They again poked their heads out and gasped in awe. They were now in some kind of secret village. People walking around, the buildings made out of stone.

_'_ _I got a feeling. Woooohoooo.'_

The limo crossed a wooden bridge and curved around the corner. The two saw a big gate that said 'Fallers High.' The limo came to a complete stop at the entrance of where a huge castle was.

"Here we are!" said the Butler.

The two didn't respond however, since they were in even more awe.

"... Kids?"

They shook their heads to snap out of it.

"Sorry, we kinda doozed off."

"I can see that. Ah, memories."

"Did you come here too?"

"No. I wasn't 'Gifted', but I did work around here once. Remembering all the children arriving with hope in their eyes, just like you two."

Pacifica and Gideon smiled at each other and opened the door of the limo to hop on out. Pacifica twirled around. "Do you see this place, Gideon?! It's amazing!"

"It sure is!" he responded.

The Butler got out of the limo and opened the back trunk. He handed Gideon his things.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

He then grabbed Pacifica's bag, which caused his eyes widen and stuggle to carry the bag.

"... Paz. What else did you pack?"

"Oooh nothing..." she sang. She grabbed her things from her Butler, as if it weren't heavy at all. "Thanks!" she smiled. The Butler looked at her, wondering how a 17 year old girl could carry a bag that heavy.

"... You're welcome. I must be off now." The Butler waved the two kids Goodbye and got back in the limo.

The two waved back. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Thanks for everything!"

"Thanks for that time you sneaked a pound of sugar for me that one time!"

The both heard the butler laugh and saw as he drove off.

"Welp. I guess this is it."

"Yep. A new start."

"... Just promise me something, okay?"

"Sure. What is it, Paz?"

"No matter what happens, we will stay as friends."

Gideon raised an eyebrow at her. "Paz, we've been best friends since kindergarten! Of course we're always gonna stay together."

Pacifica held her pinky up. "Pinky friendly promise?"

Gideon smiled. It was something the two would always do when they swear on something. He wrapped his pinky around hers. "Pinky friendly promise..."

As the Butler drove away from Faller High, he sighed. "... Hopefully those two will stay as friends... Not everyone gets out of here without a broken friendship..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica and Gideon meet a new friend. They all go to a club, but their day suddenly takes a turn of a challenge

Pacifica and Gideon entered the school. They looked around, of course in awe, the whole main entrance.

The floor had a huge red carpet that looked as if it went on for miles. Flags hanging up from the ceiling. Students, walking around, with a book in hand. Couples. Singles. It was just amazing.

"Now what?"

Gideon looked at Pacifica. Not really knowing the answer to that.

"Hello! You two seem to be a bit lost. May I help out?" said a Austria accent.

The two looked in front of them and saw a boy with brown long wavy hair. 

"Hey! We would love the help." said Pacifica.

"Great! It's always an honor to help out. My name is Marius. Yours?"

"Pacifica!"

"Gideon."

"A pleasure to meet you both. Now." he pointed to both of their bags. "Bagseraup Roomseria!"

The bags poofed from their hands.

"Wait, what did you do?"

"No need to worry, I sent your bags up to your room."

"But we don't even know where our room is!"

Marius blinked at them. "... That may be a problem then. I probably set them on to the sun."

"WHAT?!" they two said in unison.

Marius laughed. "Ah, a joke can never hurt. Magic always knows best."

"So it just magically knew where our rooms are gonna be at?"

"But of course! This is a Magic school afterall, but just to be sure, let's check in for the two of you not to have any worries."

They both nodded.

"Come." They went to the main hall, where a old man was in a wheelchair.

"Ah! Professor Befufftlefumpter! What a coincidence! If I may ask, where are Pacifica's and Gideon's room located?"

"WHO?"

"Pacifica an-"

"WHAT?"

Marius huffed in annoyance. "Never mind. I'll find someone else. Good day."

He walked away and the two friends followed him.

"Hm... Let's see..." his eyes widen in surprise. "Ah! But of course. Such a fool I am for not thinking of it earlier."

"What is it?" asked Pacifica.

"I can just cast a spell and it will directly show you two to your rooms."

"Wow, you're really good at spells, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not a Prince of Austria for nothing."

The two eyes widen, and quickly bowed down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! No need to bow down."

"But you're a prince!" exclaimed Pacifica.

"Shh! Keep it down! Why, yes, I am. But I don't like being treated like royalty. It does get dull after a while."

Pacifica could relate to that.

"Now. Let me get started on that spell." he crackled his knuckles and closed his eyes. "Showsia Roomseria!"

A bright sparkly blue arrow appeared before their eyes.

"Now, all we have to do is follow where the dear arrow leads us too."

The three followed the arrow. It look them to an elevator. The arrow pointed at the button '4'. Arlis pushed the button and the elevator doors closed.

They opened up back up with a 'Ding!' and the three walked around. They continued to follow the arrow until it suddenly vanished into thin air in the middle of the hallway.

"Ah, it seems that this is your room."

"Now how do we open it?"

"If it truely is your room, it will recognize you immediately and open up."

Gideon tried to open the door, but it wouldn't even budge.

"Hm. Let the girl try."

Pacifica grabbed hold of the handle and the door opened.

"Aha! See?"

"So which room is mine then?"

"Hm. There wasn't two arrows... Try the room next to this one."

Gideon tried the left door, and as soon as he grabbed the handle, it opened.

"Perfect! Now check if your bags are inside."

The two entered their room, going in opposite directions since they don't have the same room together. Pacifica saw her bag right next to a bed... And saw another bed.

"Two beds?" she thought.

Gideon saw her bed in between two beds.

"... Does this mean I'm gonna have a roommate?"

The two walked out of their rooms and closed the door shut.

"So, where the bags there?" asked Marius.

The two nodded their heads.

Marius let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." he mumbled.

"Wait, does that mean you-"

"Anyways! Carrying on, I'd love to be your guys tour guide."

Pacifica and Gideon looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Excellent!"

The three started to walk down the hallway, and back in the elevator.

"Hey Marius?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why there was a spare bed in my room?"

"Mine too!"

"Ah, yes. Silly me, I forgot to mention that the two of you will be having roommates."

"We will?"

Marius nodded.

"Who's your roommate?"

Marius groaned. "He's not a bad man, but let's just say things do get a little fishy whenever he's around."

The elevator opened back up with a 'Ding!' and the three walked out.

"Now, with that settled. I'd love to show you around Reversed Falls!"

"Reversed Falls?"

"Yes, strange name it yes, but I guess the founder had nothing else in mind."

The three walked out the school and headed to the village.

"This is where all the students wander around when classes are over."

"Gideon, look!" pointed Pacifica.

Gideon looked where she was pointing to. A karaoke club.

"Ah yes. A popular club it is. Everyone gathers there at night and all hell breaks loose."

"We gotta go there!" said Pacifica, grabbing Gideon by his shirt.

"Of course we could go! We can- aAaaHhhh...-"

"Marius?"

Marius didn't pay attention to Gideon. He was to dumbfounded. But by what? Pacifica looked at where his eyes were aiming. She slowly started to smirk when she saw the target.

"Oh-ho-ho! Somebody's got a crush!" sang Pacifica.

"Hush! She might hear you..."

The girl was a light skinned, large with aubun colored hair and a pony tail.

"She's so-"

"Man looking?"

"Unique is the term I prefer."

Marius couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Uh. Hellooooo? Somebody in there?" said Pacifica, knocking on his head.

Marius snapped out of it immediately. "Right! Of course. A thousand apologizes."

Gideon looked back at Marius' crush.

"Who are those other two girls?" he asked.

Marius looked back at the scene.

"Ah, Mabel Pines and Candy Chiu."

Gideon stared real hard down at Mabel. She looked very familiar.

"And what's your crushes name?" asked Pacifica.

"Grenda." he said, dreamily.

"Oh, unique it is!"

"You have no idea."

Pacifica thought for a moment. Until she gasped for a very long time.

"Oh no." said Gideon.

"What? What is it?" asked Marius.

"She's got an idea. And let's say her ideas are not exactly-"

"YOU SHOULD ASK GRENDA OUT WHEN WE GO TO THE KARAOKE CLUB!" said Pacifica, shaking Marius shoulders.

"What? W-Well I actually was planning to talk to her-"

"THIS IS PERFECT! THEN YOU TWO COULD RIDE ON A MAGICAL FLYING DOLPHIN CALLED AOSHIMA AND GO ONWARDS."

"... That, I didn't have in mind."

"Just ignore the last part. That's what I always do." shrugged Gideon.

"Noted."

"Come on! It's the best part of my idea!"

"Sure it is, Paz. Sure it is."

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.

Marius showing them the whole entire village took the afternoon away and they saw the sun setting.

They started to walk back to the school, and saw the Karaoke Club already booming with music.

Pacifica gasped. "WE GOTTA GET READY."

She grabbed both Marius and Gideon by their hands and ran to the school.

"She does like karaoke, doesn't she?"

"It's like her specialty."

They reached the school quicker than expected. Pacifica pulled them into the elevator and pressed the button '4' multiple times until the door closed.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." she said, jumping up and down.

The elevator doors opened and she ran out.

"OkI'llSeeYouTwoInFiveMinutes!"

She ran quickly and bumped into the wrong door.

"... Wrong room." she went to the one next to it and it opened up and she entered it.

"Quite the personality she has." said Marius.

"Oh yeah, totally. Well, I'll see you in five minutes or so. It's gonna take a while for Pacifica to choose what to wear."

Marius chuckled. "Alright. I'll see you two right here."

Gideon nodded and headed to his room.

He opened the door and saw that it was exactly how he left it. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a bow tie. He snapped it on his shirt and was ready to go.

He walked back out and waited for the two. Marius was the next one who came out of his room. He didn't change or anything. He probably just combed his hair. It took a whole 10 minutes for Pacifica to come out.

She was wearing a llama sweater with a pink skirt on and black flats. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Yayyy! Ready." she said.

The three walked to the elevator and went down to the main hall. They reached their destination and walked out of it and headed straight towards the Club.

Pacifica was skipping throughout the whole walk.

"She seems excited."

"Yeah, parties are like her thing."

They knew they were at the close at the club when they started to hear music.

They were right out side the club, Gideon some how had a bad feeling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Pacifica entering the club.

Marius shrugged and walked in.

Gideon took a deep breath and exhaled before entering the club.

It was filled with people. There were people on the side, the other side, the middle, on top. Everywhere.

"Pacifica?!" he called out. He didn't see any sign of her.

"WHAT'S UP, HAMBONES?!" echoed a voice.

Everyone started to cheer.

"ARE YOU ALL READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?!"

Another cheer.

"Alright then! Who will be our first volunteer in the Karaoke competition?!"

"I will."

Everyone turned around to see a girl with long brown hair that reached her hips. She had bright blue eyes and a gemstone as a headband. Her outfit looked as if she were somw kind of magician, but in color turquoise.

"Mabel Pines! What a surprise."

"Oh, Soos. You know I'm always the one doing these kind of things." she said, walking up the stage.

"Wait a second..." said Gideon.

"Alright now. Who's gonna be our next volunteer?!"

Everyone stayed quiet. There were whispers going on and mumbling.

"No one? I guess that just means I win. As always." said Mabel.

"I will!" said a voice.

Gideon turned pale since he recognized that voice.

Everyone gasped and turned to see the blonde headed girl. Mabel's eyes widen, but soon was replaced with a smirk.

"Then come on down."

Pacifica skipped to make her way on the stage.

"Pacifica, wait!" Gideon blurted out.

Pacifica turned around to see him, making his way towards her.

"Paz, I-I don't think this is a good idea."

"Pfft. Come on, Gideon! It's not like this Karaoke thing will depend on our lifes when it's over." Pacifica walked up on the stage.

She saw that all eyes were on her. Nobody dared to challenge Mabel Pines.

"Woah. It's been a while since we've had a competition... Well then! Who wants to go first?"

The two girls said nothing.

"... Alright. A coin it is! Tales or heads?" said Soos, taking a coin out of his pocket.

"Tales!"

"Heads."

Soos flipped the coin and it landed on Heads.

"Guess Mabel is the first one to go. What song is it gonna be, Miss Pines?"

" **Circus.** "

"Woah. Looks like a challenge. Alright then! Well good luck!"

"I don't need it."

Pacifica stepped on the corner of the stage and saw the spotlight shine on Mabel. It's as if she were made for this kind of thing. Pacifica bit her lip. Maybe Gideon was right. This was a bad idea.

Everyone was dead silent until the music broke the silence.

  
_"There's only two types of people in the world."_ she shaked her hips.

  
_"The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe..."_ she took a quick glance at Pacifica and rolled her eyes.

  
_"Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl"_ she kicked her leg up in the air.

  
_"Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."_ she winked.

_"I'm like the ringleader_  
_I call the shots_  
_I'm like a firecracker_  
_I make it hot_  
_When I put on a show"_

_"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins"_ the room suddenly felt... weird.

_"Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
 _I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_  
 _Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same"_ she smirked at Pacifica and she left her blood go cold.  
 _"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_  
 _Just like a circus_  
 _When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_  
 _Just like a circus"_ she walked around the stage.  
 _"Don't stand there watching me, follow me, Show me what you can do."_ she faced Pacifica face to face.

Pacifica frowned. If it's a challenge she wants. A challenge she'll get.

_"Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor, Just like a circus"_ she looked back at the audience and the music stopped.

She grinned at Pacifica, all she did in return was glare at her with her arms crossed.

"Try to beat that." she whispered to her as the audience went wild when Mabel was done singing.

Pacifica thought real hard for a song. Until it popped up in her head.

She whispered into Soos' ear and told her what song.

"Oh! Looks like the heat is getting turned up in here."

Everyone was silent again until the music again broke the silence.

Mabel's eyes widen at her choice of music.

_"I saw him dancing there by the record machine"_ smirked Pacifica.

_"I knew he must have been about seventeen_  
 _The beat was going strong_  
 _Playing my favorite song_  
 _And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_  
 _And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me"_

Gideon's eyes widen. " **I love Rock 'N' Roll**?"

_"Singing, I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with me!"_ she glanced at Mabel and walked over to her, the same way she did to her.

The audience was filled was gasps. Mabel glared at her as if she was staring straight into her soul.

Pacifica's style wasn't really that type of music, but she was nailing it.

She walked up and faced audience again.

  
_"He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name_  
_But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same_  
_He said, 'Can I take you home_  
_Where we can be alone?'_  
_And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me_  
_Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me"_

Gideon looked around the room, and his eye caught a boy leaning against the wall. His eyes were blue and his hair was slicked back, have some kind of constellation on his forehead. He had a black cape and a turquoise shirt on along with black pants and shoes.

He had his eyes focused on Pacifica.

" _Singing, I love rock and roll_ \- Come on, sing with me!-"

The audience took glances at each other, but shrugged and sang with Pacifica.

"- _So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_ _So come and take your time and dance with me_ _Ow!"_

The room was going crazy. Even more crazy than Mabel's song.

The music stopped and the crowd went wilder, that is until Mabel glared at some of the people, making some quiet down.

"Well. It looks as if it were a tie!" said Soos.

"Are you serious? I'm obviously the winner." glared Mabel.

"Well Pacifica's applause were the same as yours."

"I demand a rematch!"

The whole room went with 'Oooooh's.

"Well, I dunno about that, dude. It depends if Pacifica wants to continue."

Pacifica looked at Mabel. This girl wasn't gonna give up, was she?

Pacifica smirked. "I accept."

Gideon heard the room gasped again. He looked back at the boy and saw his eyes widen.

"Well alright dudes. What song is it gonna be this time?"

The two girls shrugged. They were too busy having a glare-off.

"... Guess I'll be the one to choose it." said Soos.

He went to the back and inserted the song.

The two girls put the microphones near their lips to start singing.

_"Every now and then_  
_I get a little bit lonely_  
_And you're never coming round..."_ sang Mabel.

_"Every now and then_  
 _I get a little bit tired_  
 _Of listening to the sound of my tears..."_ sang Pacifica.

_"Every now and then_  
_I get a little bit nervous_  
_That the best of all the years have gone by..."_ Mabel started to circle Pacifica.

She glared at her. And started to do the same. The two were going in a circle.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_  
_And then I see the look in your eyes"_ Pacifica didn't get her eyes off of Mabel.

_"Every now and then I fall apart"_

_"And I need you now tonight."_

_"And I need you more than ever"_

_"We'll be holding on forever"_

_"And we'll only be making it right"_

_"'Cause we'll never be wrong"_

_"Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!"_ the two girls sang at the same time.

_"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks!"_  
_"I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight!"_

_"Once upon a time_  
_I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart..."_ sang Mabel. Her eyes met Gideon's and her eyes suddenly widen.

_"Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart..."_ sang Pacifica and that's where the music stopped.

The crowd was still quiet. Then Gideon clapped. The boy he kept staring at, clapped also. Soon enough, everyone was clapping, whistling and hooting for the two girls.

"Alright now. Give it up for Mabel!" said Soos, having his arm over her.

There were a few claps, but Mabel glared at everyone, making the applause sound louder.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Now how about for... What's your name?" he asked Pacifica.

"Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest."

"Now give it up for the Northwest!"

The crowd went insane. However, of course, Mabel had to glare at some of the crowd, making the noise lower.

"Huh... Well then... I guess Mabel is the winner of this competition."

Pacifica's smile was gone, while Mabel's was growing.

"Me? The winner? Who would've thought?" she smirked at Pacifica.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at her.

"Well then. I guess that's it for today! Keep on partying dudes!"

The audience cheered and went back to their normal activities.

Pacifica and Mabel walked down the stage.

"Pacifica!"

Pacifica looked around and saw Gideon running up to her.

"You were great!" he said.

"Yeah, well I lost."

"So what? You nailed the two songs!"

Pacifica smiled. Gideon was always there for her when she was feeling down.

"Let's head back to the school. Tomorrow's basically our first day."

"What about Marius?"

Gideon looked back at Marius.

He was talking with Grenda.

"Something tells me that he'll be fine."

Pacifica smirked and nodded.

The two walked back to their rooms.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." yawned Gideon. "Night, Paz." he entered his room.

Pacifica entered hers and changed into her pajamas. Right when she was finished changing, she heard the door open.

"Ugh! Today was-"

Pacifica looked at her roomate and her roomate looked at her.

 

"... You have got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're barely getting into the drama. And the song that Mabel and Pacifica did a duet on was 'Total Eclipse of the Heart', for those of you that seemed familiar, but couldn't remember. I know the feeling.(x

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Well, I hope you guys didn't take your eyes out while reading it...


End file.
